Leeks
by tenshineechan
Summary: [HaruxKyou] Why Haru likes leeks... Contains shounen-ai


Title: Leeks

Author: tenshineechan (tenshineechan@yahoo.com)

Category: Fruits Basket

Pairing: Haru x Kyou

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Author's Notes: Just a PWP that was spawned by an evil plot bunny.  Be warned of some silliness and Haru's weird sense of humour! This is the censored version for an uncensored one visit my fic journal.

Leeks were disgusting.  Long, green stalks with a strange scent and a taste so awful that it made you retch.  He couldn't understand how anyone could even eat it.  It was just so…yuck! But if there was anything he hated more than leeks, it was Yuki.  That smug nezumi was the provider, the caretaker and the source of those dratted things.  They were the things that nightmares were made of.   Even worse yet, was the sight of both of them together.

That brought him to his current situation.  He was sitting and waiting for dinner to be served when Yuki sat down across from him looking like all his birthdays had come at once.  Kyou began to get an uneasy feeling.  He shuddered and settled in a place that was further away from Yuki.  The stupid nezumi just sat there grinning.  This was starting to creep him out.  Scratch that, it WAS creeping him out.

He could hear Shigure in the kitchen chatting to Tohru about some weird thing that only perverted dogs knew.  All the while, Yuki was still grinning at him.  He tried to avoid his rival's eye.  Thankfully the two in the kitchen came out.  Shigure was skipping along holding a small tray, with Tohru following with an even bigger one.

They both placed the trays on the table and sat down.  Kyou glanced at the food and froze.  On the plate, staring at him in the face were leeks.  They were soft and slippery as they gleamed with a dark soy sauce.  They were practically swimming with it.  He could see some touches of pepper but they soon disappeared as the green slop moved on its own.  He looked up from the platter and saw that Yuki was holding some out to him as their meal dangled precariously on the chopsticks.  His mind blanked out and he began to scream…

*

Haru loved leeks.  In fact he adored them.  They were wondrous plants.  In fact, if he weren't so attached to his beloved Kyou, he would probably spend the rest of his life with them.  Then again, he only loved them because of his beloved.

He didn't like them because of their smell.  That was one thing he agreed with his precious kitty with.  Nor did he like them because they were tasty.  Kyou would have denied him for weeks if he tasted of leeks when he kissed the cat.  No, he adored them because they helped him get laid.  He snickered to himself.  He could just picture it now.  Advertisements scattered everywhere, preaching the aphrodisiac properties of the mysterious green vegetable.  _'Throwaway the Viagra, forget about enhancers, just have a leek!'_

God, he cracked himself up.  Unfortunately, it only had a guaranteed success rate of working on one person and one person only.  

He turned his attention back to his bed partner.  Who knew that it only took a small sniff, of the carefully prepared pot of crushed raw leeks, to toss the neko into a bad dream?  Ah, but that was one of his lover's special features.  It was granted that Shigure and Kisa were able to detect small traces but his Kyou had the most sensitive nose by far.  The slender body in his arms was beginning to tremble.  Perfect! Right on time.  The neko was ever so predictable.

His beloved's small trembles soon exploded into shivers.  A hand crept towards his chest followed by the rest of Kyou as he tried to find some warmth.  Haru decided that it was time to wake his lover up.  Wiping off the lusty grin, he put on his most sympathetic face and gently shook the cat awake.  Kyou must have been really shaken by his dream to jerk out of slumber so violently.

"Shh…koneko-chan…you were having a nightmare.  You're safe now."

The neko pressed against him.  His speech was muffled but Haru could make out a few words.

"… eeks…yucky…dinner…baka…Yuki…"

Haru raised an eyebrow.  Well, Yuki was a new element.  However considering the fact that his cousin had called them down for dinner, whilst his neko was sleeping, it was perfectly understandable.

He hugged the slight form as his hand slowly progressed down his lover's body, finally resting underneath the curve of his butt.  Normally Kyou would not let such an act occur, since he was so shy of affection, however he was too shaken by his dream that he clung to the oushi.  It was now time for Haru to go on the offensive.

Haru moved so that he loomed over his prey and bent down, their lips barely brushing.

"Let me help you forget all that Kyou-chan.  I'll make you feel good."  He finished his sentence by claiming his lover's lips.

*

He slowly woke up to the warmth beside him.  His twitched as the overwhelming musk of sex permeated his delicate nose.  Closing his eyes, he breathed in the faint scent of citrus oil, as he nuzzled his lover.  The chest rumbled.

"Well, neko-chan, you feeling better now?" It was a good thing that Kyou wasn't looking up at him, otherwise he would be hit for the smug look that was plastered on his face.  His love purred.

"Definitely.  You always know how to make me feel better."


End file.
